Signed in Blood
by Little Jammes and Little Lotte
Summary: A retelling of Eragon with the addition of Two characters that alter the story just a bit. A good read that any Eragon fan would enjoy! EragonOC MurtaghOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yep! Were at it again! This time with Eragon. This is a movie - book go between. For instance, Eragon is 17 in this story. We hope you like it!

* * *

_Brom slowed Snowfire down to a gentle trot and held a hand up for silence. His senses were all focused and intensely acute from many years of fighting to survive. Each muscle was taunt, ready to spring as his hand strayed to the hilt of his sword. Eragon followed suit, holding the reigns' in one hand and Zar'roc in the other. Snowfire snorted, stepping cautiously in place. The forest was tense around them. _

_Eragon waited with dread for the attack. Rider or not he was still mortal and his abused body resented the impeding fight. Bruises still tattooed his skin from sparring each evening. Glancing on either side of the path he called Saphira to be on guard though she knew that there was little she could see from such great heights. _

_A sharp cry rent the silence, destroying the beauty of serenity. From the right five Urgals' came rushing at them. The horses whinnied in the sudden reality of blood shed. Zar'roc was poised and ready to strike before the first Urgal reached the path where Eragon and Brom waited. Eragon gave a cry as the first Urgal reached him. Metal struck against metal, sending sparks exploding in the air. Eragon could hear Saphira's warning him against magic. He had faced its consequences greatly in Yazuac and both Dragon and Rider knew the strain it would have upon him. _

_After slicing through the neck of the first Urgal, Eragon hardly had enough time to parry a thrust from a second. The third began to strike just as the second brought its blade back again. Eragon ducked and smashed Zar'roc against the other sword. In any honest battle Eragon was the better swordsman but the Urgals' nearly out mastered him due to brute force. By chance Zar'roc connected with flesh as both Urgals' fell around him. Panting the young rider looked up to see Brom wiping off his blade. The sight made Eragon feel slightly nauseous but he too cleaned his weapon before inspecting the bodies. He noticed that Brom had severed the heads of his opponents'. Sheathing his blade, Eragon examined the dead Urgals' that lay around his steed. All wore similar uniforms and both blades were wrought at the same rough skill. _

"_I thought Urgals' did not travel together?" Eragon asked his companion. _

"_They don't. Nor do they coordinate their clothing," Brom looked grim. "The work of Galbuhtorix, no doubt," he said bitterly, sheathing his blade._

"_I wouldn't put that away so soon," Eragon warned. Sprouting from the forehead of one of the Urgals' was a well crafted arrow, its target found between the still open eyes. Brom and Eragon knew the same thing: they were not alone. _

Saphira can you see anything, _Eragon called quickly, hoping she could spot anyone moving in the forest. _

No, the groundcover it too thick; be careful._ She warned._

When am I not careful, _Eragon demanded hotly; Saphira's silence was his only reply. Turning back to Brom he noticed his eyes were searching the forest or the unseen archer. There was an odd prickling on the back of Eragon's neck that filled him with unease. The forest had eyes that stared at him coolly. He wondered if he would ever feel safe again. Even if Galbuhtorix was over thrown by this mysterious Varden he would still be hated by many. There were those like the Ra'zac that would forever wish him ill. There were also the Urgals' whom so wandered the country unchecked, murdering all they willed. The innocence and simple minded peace of Carvahall was many leagues behind him and only pain and blood ahead._

_The Varden or the Empire – the question lingered in his mind. Superficial peace or all out warfare. There was no safe choice, no easy way out. _

_Eragon glanced around the silent woods waiting for the Brom's advice. It seemed futile to wait for the other presence. Much wiser would it be to continue on as if nothing had occurred out of ordinary. _

And get attacked from behind, _Saphira asked, slipping into his thoughts. _It would be better to simply wait then be caught by surprise from behind. _Eragon admitted this was a logical point, though he only confessed it to himself._

What makes you think that whom ever it was wishes us ill? They shot and Urgal to help me, remember?

Perhaps they only missed in aiming for your head.

Then why –

All of us are in danger, Eragon! _She reprimanded and he fell silent. He noticed in vague repulsion how the blood of the Urgals' stained the once pure earth. Even the blood of something so foul would cause the flowers to grow just as Garrow's body would. The Urgals' unseeing eyes disturbed him and reminded him of just how many he had killed. He was young, only a year into manhood and he had already killed so many. It made Eragon homesick just thinking about the past. So much was lost and nothing worth living for had been gained, nothing except for Saphira._

_Eragon suddenly felt a presence behind him. Turning he immediately grasped at his sword; It was the Raz'ac! At first glance he was so sure that the solitary figure was one of the two desecrators encased in a thick, black cloak. The closer Eragon examined the more he realized it was not the fiends who had butchered his uncle. The figure stood with dignity, its shoulders squared with almost a regal quality. Brom was the first to speak._

"_Who are you," he demanded in a low voice. In reply the figure drew away the hood with two gloved hands. Eragon noted vaguely that thought the gloves were worn and fingerless they did not hide a fate as weighty as his own. If Brom was surprised as to what creature was revealed he mad no sign but Eragon was not quite as prepared. The face behind the hood did not reveal a monster of Galbuhtorix's creation but a young woman strong and determined but undeniably fragile. Her hair was a deep brown, untamed curls wild against her pale skin. Her eyes were dark blue, that Eragon was sure would match Saphira's scales. The thought of Saphira and her warning reminded Eragon to close his mind to the stranger._

"_My name is Tarja,' she said softly. "I mean you no harm," she said only captured in fragments by Eragon's limited understanding of the ancient language. Brom returned the greeting in the same foreign language. _

"_Are you traveling alone?" Brom asked again, his guard firm and unrelenting._

"_No, I am traveling with my sister. Wither do you wander? Our company might linger a bit long if our paths continue along together." Eragon could sense the sincerity in her words behind her fortified mind and nature. Her entire being looked as thought she had never been free from fear and harm._

_"Eventually to a friend to the south who dwells beneath the rose star." The young woman smiled._

_"Then it seems our paths both lead to the halls of stone." Eragon glanced between the two without trying to look too hopelessly lost. Brom asked the young woman a phrase in the ancient language. She responded ina fluid sentence or two before Brom replied._

_"Call your sister. We still have many hours of sunlight before us."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to help you all out. Lotte's writing is in italics, while Jammes is in normal font. Sorry about spelling Galbatorix wrong in the last chapter. I couldn't remember if there was a 'h' or not. Oh and this goes for pretty much any story: you don't enjoy a story...don't read it. There is no sense is waisting your time or the authors with flames unless they are truly deserved. With that said on with the fic.

Jammes- you got how to sword fight wrong. Your never soposto "blindly defend and strike". You always need to antisapate what your opponent is doing and never just hacking away.

* * *

Following Brom's orders, Tarja turned her head to the right, giving a low whistle. Slowly a figure appeared from the trees hidden by a traveling cloak. Her sister stood behind her, a cautious hand placed on Tarja's back.

"Who are they?" She whispered frightfully, practically jumping as the horse snorted.

* * *

_Tarja said something in the ancient language and a white horse joined them. His coat was like none Eragon had ever seen; it was seemingly stained by moon light. Stroking his pale coat, Tarja rested her forehead against his for a brief moment. Eragon could hear part of their silent conversation before she turned to her sister. _

_"This is Brom," she told the young woman who stood taller and seemed older aside from her timid demeanor. The older girl nodded, understanding. Tarja returned her attention to Brom. "Are you traveling directly?" _

_"Our wanderings lead us to Teirm." Tarja and her sister mounted their steeds and moved abreast to Brom. Then Eragon notice that Tarja had not spoken to or even looked at him. They rode in silence for the remainder of the day. Only when the sun was dying in the sky did they stop to break camp. Neither Tarja nor her sister spoke as Brom and Eragon blunted their swords and began sparring. Tarja's sister watched slightly interested while Tarja opened a scroll and began reading with deep intent. Eragon took notice that she never looked at him though her eyes would wander from her pages at times. This thought earned him a sharp rap on the ribs. _

_"Focus, Eragon, your better than this!" The pair was not distracted when Saphira settled to the ground in all her blue glory. She eyed the two women with slight interest before returning her attention to Eragon. "Enough," Brom said, holding up his hand. Both men were panting when they sat around the fire. Tarja laid down her reading and looked at the two for a moment. _

_"So the stories are true? That a black shadow is following a new rider?" She asked to neither directly. _

_"There is a darkness following us all," Eragon finally said his breath only just returning. _

_"But you are their main focus," she responded. It was not a haughty response, nor one of harshness. It was a statement of innocent curiosity and sincere regret. _

_"_

_Yes, I am the rider," Eragon removed his glove and presented Tarja with his sliver palm. Her fingers faintly brushed across his palm as if the crest meant something sentimental to her. _

_"Your dragon is beautiful," she said vaguely, causing Saphira to open one sleepy eye. _

_"Her name is Saphira," Eragon informed her. _

_"It is the greatest honor, Saphira, to meet you," Tarja said softly in the ancient language. "You are the manifestation of our hopes." Saphira purred at the complement and Tarja smiled for the first time since she had joined the doomed party.

* * *

_

Tarja's sister watched Eragon and her beloved sibling, seeing how tenderly Tarja glided her fingers. She knew her sister far too well to know that look in her eyes. She let her eyes wander over to the dragon. Never before had she seen something as naturally breath taking as Saphira. For as long as she could remember she was fascinated in dragons', reading every scroll that she could get her hands on. Now, here in front of her very own grey eyes was the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen.

"What an honor to be in her presence," She spoke to her sister in the ancient language. The three turned to face her, forgetting she was even there.

"Does your sister have a name?" Eragon chimed in, looking over towards Tarja.

"She does," she answered simply. "You are not going to make me speak on your behalf all the time, are you?" She asked, watching her sister's face turn deep pink.

"My name is Kamell." Compared to any of the others' there her voice would have been a whisper. But so far it was the loudest thing to escape her lips.

"She speaks," Brom commented under his breath before tossing Eragon's sword back at him. "Again!" Over and over again the pair fought and yet each time ended with Eragon on the ground with a blade to his throat. Kamell watched intently, muttering things to herself as her sister returned her attention to the scroll.

"You don't think," Kamell spoke plainly as Brom and Eragon prepared for a new round. The young rider's head wiped around to face her.

"What did you say?" He thought that perhaps he was hearing things when she didn't reply right away. Rising from the ground she approached the two men, eyes darting between the two. Silently she asked for Brom's sword, extending her hand for it. Hesitantly he placed it in her gloved palm. Examining it for a moment she set herself up to challenge Eragon.

"I don't want to hurt you-," he began before the first hard clash of metal occurred.

"You don't think about your opponent or how they are going to strike you just blindly defend and strike," she instructed while they got caught up in a heated matching. "Your foot work is terrible," she continued. "I keep expecting you to trip over your own feet." By now their training caught everyone's attention, Tarja from her scroll and Saphira from her rest. As frustrating fighting with Brom was she was worse in shattering his ego. "Oh, and one last thing." With speed t hat astonished even Saphira, Kamell hooked her foot around his leg, and jerked it to topple him to the ground. "Your opponent won't fight fair. You have to be prepared." With that she returned the sword to and amazed and slightly confused Brom. Tarja grinned as her sister came to sit by her, returning to invisible mindset as if nothing had ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who is reading! I just wanted to say say welcome since Lotte typed up the first to chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Lotte I have only a few words for you, First off, I love you, and second... Tree.

_The odd group was on the road before dawn, the horses breath glistened in the cold air. Tarja pulled her horse up beside Brom as they trotted through the valleys of the spine. A cool air clung to them in the eerie silence._

"_Master Brom why are you leading the rider to Teirm? You should be heading directly to the Varden."_

"_Eragon deserves to have his chance at vengeance." Brom said sternly, "As do we all." Eragon listened intently to their conversation while appearing to be observing their surroundings._

"_They could be training him for battle."_

"_Who is their more apt to be a teacher than me?" Brom responded hotly."Eragon is a growing man, Tarja, not a tool for war."_

"_War is inevitable, no matter how much you or I hate it." Brom looked up at the mountains, a look of peace washing over his face._

"_Yes, that may be, but not today." Tarja smiled again, a rare treasure, and continued to gaze at Brom a moment too long._

Eragon, tomorrow you will ride with me, _Eragon heard Saphira growl. He knew she hated being apart from him for extended periods of time, he hated it too._

They can't ride as fast as Brom_, Eragon Noted._

I'm sure they are faster than you think

What do you make of it_, Eragon asked cautiously, _Should Brom be trusting them?

It seems as if Brom knows them.

It's odd though, two woman do not cross the empire without the protection of a man_. Eragon felt as if his whole world was rearranging its;e. First Garrow's death, learning he was a rider, being taught magic, even the very foundation of his culture was crashing._

Be careful Eragon, but do not be rude_. Nodding he glanced at kamell, who was riding not too far away._

"_Where is it you and your sister are from?" He asked with mild interest. It took her a moment to respond._

"_A small town." Eragon could not help but feel irritated at the brief nature of her response._

"_How old are you?" One and Twenty, my sister will be seventeen soon." Eragon felt his heart leap a little._

"_She is so young." He said, looking at Tarja's long brown hair, today bound be a leather strap._

"_You would think she was the eldest, but she is not. She is my protector."_

"You don't seem to need a protector, by the way you fought last night. That was quite a display of talent." Her face turned scarlet at the complement.

"Trust me, there are far more dangers out there than those that you can fend off with a sword." She spoke in a low hiss. Eragon raised his brow at her statement, and ended his attempt at holding a conversation with Kamell, it was pointless in his eyes. She rode on ahead of Eragon, bringing herself next to her sister, and Brom.

"Dear sister, did I just hear you speak to someone, voluntarily?" the coldness that invaded as she spoke to Eragon melted at her sister's tender voice.

"It would be rude not to respond to a question." She answered, throwing her light curls over her shoulder. Tarja glanced back at Eragon unsure as to why she did that.

"How far do the two of you plan on going?" Brom inquired, already knowing the answer, but asking loud enough for Eragon to over hear.

"Till we reach the horizon." Kamell said, raising her gaze from the ground to the cloudy sky.

"Or we stumble across something worth wild." Her sister interjected. Watching the three of them, Eragon felt almost hurt at the lack of attention he was receiving.

"How long do you plan on riding with us, Saphira is complaining that we are moving to slow." Eragon Commented, unable to understand the glare he was receiving from Kamell.

"Slow?" She asked, stopping her horse to allow his to catch up with her. As he came beside her, she dug her heals into the horse's flesh, jolting the creature into a bolting run. Confusion hung in Eragon's face, until he realized what her intentions were. Following her actions, he chased after her, accepting her silent challenge.

_Tarja sighed watching Kamell and Eragon race into the distance. Her grip on her horses reins tightened with her frustration. Wearing out their horses would not gain them any speed or distance in the long run._

"_You stupid foolish girl." She muttered before turning towards Brom. "Your time needn't be hindered by our presence. We can match your pace any day." Brom wordlessly spurred Snowfire to a faster pace. Tarja followed closely behind, eager to have a chance at looking at him. They finally caught up to Kamell and Eragon, their horses panting. Brom fixed Eragon with a hard look._

"_What were you thinking!" Tarja exclaimed at her sister. "You could have been spotted and you fatigued your horse for a few miles!" she raged, Kamell looked very small indeed._

"_I'm sorry sister." She mumbled, her eyes cast down._

""_Grow up Kamell and stop acting like a child." All members of the party felt the severity of her statement. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: WE UPDATED! Sorry for the long wait._

_Jammes - only a few things to say: I love you...Tree...and Ed is bigger. _

* * *

_The sisters traveled on in silence matching Brom's hard pace. Kamell and Tarja listened as he trained the young rider in the ancient language, throwing riddles at him that would fool most accomplished scholars' in their complexity. Brom finally attacked him with an easer question. _

_"What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it?" Brom asked a befuddled Eragon. A few moments passed before he answered._

_"Silence?" Brom nodded, his haggard eyes scouring the land before him. _

_"We are close," he announced. Saphira confirmed that indeed they were._

_"What is the sea like?" Eragon could not help but ask._

_"Surly you've heard stories," Brom said, brushing the question aside._

_"Yes, but I want to know," Eragon persisted._

_"The sea is the essence of life; it portrays every human emotion to the up most extent. The se can never be captured or confined and where there is no path water will make one." A part of Brom's soul wept as he spoke, his eyes glazed over with memories. Eragon remained silent, reflecting on Brom's words as well as wondering if he could ever act the same in times of true strife. Out of the mist Treim rose above them in a glittering silver wall._

_"Our first trial will be getting through the gates unnoticed; the empire will want you caught, and us dead," Brom told Eragon as they came upon the gate. As they approached two guards blocked their path._

_"What's yer name," one asked in a board tone, his expression one of indifference. Eragon thought that Galbatorix might parade through without the slightest care from these two. _

_"They call me Neal," Brom said roughly, slouching to the side with a dumb grin adorning his face. His companions bit back laughter._

_"And who's the other three," the other guard asked._

_"I was gettin' to that. This'd be my nephew Evan, my niece Lauren," he pointed to Kamell, "and my daughter, Anne."_

_"Yer business?"_

_"Were visitin' an ol' friend," Eragon said, adding a thick accent. "I'm here so he don't get lost. A touch of brain fever you see."_

_"And I sapose you two are here for the same?" He asked Kamell._

_"She don't speak none, sir," Tarja intercepted. "Born mute. I'm here to help my uncle, poor soul." Tarja patted his shoulder, relishing the contact even if it was only for a brief moment._

_"All right! Get on with yer. And don't be causing no trouble."_

_" 'A touch of brain fever', eh?" Brom growled when they were far enough away from the guards._

_"I couldn't let you have all the fun," Eragon laughed, catching Tarja's eye and pleased to see that she was smiling. "This place looks ready for war." As Brom explained the strategic architecture of the city, Kamell took the time to speak with her sister._

_" ' Born mute'," Kamell asked angrily._

_"I didn't trust you not to blow our cover with an insolent remark," Tarja said sternly, her apathetic nature returning. "They might have recognized your voice."_

_"What do you take me for: a fool? I have kept our secret and I have kept yours," she whispered in rage, taking a glance at Eragon._

_"And yet you act like a love struck child," Tarja spat back. "Until you can with hold your anger and bite your tongue you will be treated like a child. You forget that I have been the adult between us since before I was even a woman."_

_"And you forget that by blood I am your elder sister and will not be spoken to with your impertinent attitude. I do not need a mother or a nurse and I do not need your wisdom to protect me." They fell silent as Brom and Eragon swung down from their horses and entered a pub._

_"You have got to be kidding me," Tarja muttered before dismounting and entering after them. _

To put it bluntly the pub was not of the highest reputation, neither for customers nor cleanliness. Brom and Eragon made their way to the bar; Tarja grabbed a hold of her sister's wrist, stopping her from following the men.

"Stay back here. We don't need these people thinking we are working," she hissed in Kamell's ear, annoyance from the past argument still in her voice. Silently she obeyed, hanging back in the shadows near the door. They watched as Brom slid a few coins across the bar, his voice too far away to distinguish what exactly he was saying.

"Why must we delay here? It is a perfect day, nothing but clouds in the sky. We should be traveling." Kamell whispered back to her sister, as they watched the man with two missing fingers call something about people telling were to find someone named Jeod.

Brom feels Eragon needs to do something first," the two were careful to keep their voices to only to themselves, each wishing at that moment that they shared the connection that Eragon and Saphira used freely. Even with their mastery of the ancient language and all their schooling, such powers could not be learned.

"He should go straight home," Kamell commented coldly, making a point to be as vague as possible in fear of being overheard.

"Take that up with him, not me," Tarja snapped. Ending their conversation they slid into a table in the shadows as Brom continued to speak to the man, downing a mug of beer.

"Why are we not up there with them?" Again Kamell tried to speak, watching them anxiously like a child waiting for dinner to be finished.

"Because no one in their right mind would speak freely in front of two poor females. Better to talk to a rude man and his nephew than a bigger family." Her comment silenced Kamell who dropped her gaze to the floor in a defeated manner. Despite the fight she put up earlier she succumbed to her sister's dominating nature. After what seemed to Kamell like a lifetime, Brom and Eragon left the bar, glancing at the sister to follow them out, back to the streets with people who carried themselves with dignity, unaware of the turmoil the was falling to, unaware of the presence of the one who could save them.

"Where is she?" Brom asked Eragon in a low tone, his eyes scanning over the city before them.

_Saphira where are you?_

_Well hidden_, she answered shortly, upset that she was being excluded.

"Out of sight." Brom let out a growling sigh, annoyed already at the youths he was surrounded by. (A/N: Scar (Lion King): I'm surrounded by idiots…)


End file.
